


Angélique

by toopie2007



Category: Les Légendaires | The Legendaries (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Amitié, Combat, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, amour, aventure
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopie2007/pseuds/toopie2007
Summary: Angélique est en quête de son origine. Elle rencontrera les Légendaires et les accompagnera en espérant trouver les réponses à ses questions. Mais elle va vite se rendre compte qu'elle devra choisir parmi deux prétendants.
Relationships: Amy Word Without&Razzia Word Without, Amy&Razzia, Jadina/Danaël, OC&Artémus&Amy Word Without, OC&TénébrisWW&DanaëlWW&RazziaWW&ShimyWW&JadinaWW&GryfWW, OC/OC, Shimy/Gryf, Ténébris&Shimy&Danaël&Razzia&Jadina&Gryf&OC, Ténébris/Razzia





	Angélique

Angélique âgée de vingt-deux ans, qui avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux violets et qui avait mis d'une robe grise et blanche et des bottes noires, mangeait son petit-déjeuner avec ses parents adoptifs. La mère avait des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus et le père des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette.   
Elle était dans ses pensées. Comment leur dire que j'ai envie de partir pour savoir qui je suis ? se demanda-t-elle. Est-ce le bon moment ?  
Quand ils eurent fini de manger, la rousse demanda :

**\- Angélique, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?  
\- Je vais vous déclarer quelque chose, annonça la blondinette. J'ai décidé de partir pour chercher des réponses à mes questions. Je voudrais savoir l'endroit où je suis née et qui sont mes parents.  
\- Nous te comprenons, ma chérie, déclara le brun. Il faut bien qu'un jour tu saches tes origines et que tu voles de tes propres ailes.**

La jeune femme, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, se leva, sécha ses larmes, embrassa ses parents d'adoption, se dirigea vers la porte puis les regarda une dernière fois. Elle les vit agiter leurs mains en signe d'adieu. Angélique fit un sourire, ferma la porte et elle marchait.  
Arrivée à la sortie du village, elle aperçut une personne capuchonnée qui avait le même âge qu'elle. Sa cape, qui cachait ses habits et ses chaussures, était de couleur marron tout comme son capuchon.  
En le voyant, elle le salua :

**\- Coucou Angélus ! Comment ça va ?**   
**\- Bonjour Angel ! dit-il. Tout va bien pour moi et toi ?**   
**\- Je vais bien merci, fit la concernée toute souriante. Tu vas voir ta famille, je suppose.**   
**\- Oui, confirma Angélus. Mais aussi pour te prévenir de te méfier de quelqu'un.**   
**\- Qui ça ? demanda la blondinette. Est-ce quelqu'un que je connais ?**   
**\- Non je ne pense pas que tu l'ait vu, répondit l'homme capuchonné après avoir jeté un regard rapide autour d'eux. Je ne connais pas son nom mais je sais comment il est. C'est une personne comme moi sauf que sa cape et son capuchon sont de couleur noire. J'ai remarqué qu'il pose toujours cette question : est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu une femme se nommant Angélique.**   
**\- Comment se fait-il qu'il sait déjà mon prénom ? cria-t-elle presque. Ne me dit pas que tu lui as passé !**   
**\- Non pas du tout, répliqua Angélus gentiment. Je n'ai jamais discuté avec cet inconnu. Nous nous sommes juste regardés.**   
**\- D'accord je te crois, dit Angélique. Je vais partir à l'aventure avec un seul objectif dans ma tête : Chercher mes origines.**   
**\- C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il. Nous allons peut-être nous croiser ! Je te souhaite un bon courage !**   
**\- Merci ! déclara-t-elle. À toi aussi !**

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la forêt juste en face du village.  
Quant à son ami, il marchait tranquillement pour aller chez sa famille adoptive. J'aurais pu lui répondre à ses questions à propos de ses biologiques, pensa l'homme capuchonné. Mais vaut mieux que ce soit elle qui trouve les réponses à ses questions parce que sinon ses désirs de partir découvrir le monde vont tomber en ruine. J'espère juste qu'elle ne rencontrera sur son chemin mon ennemi juré.


End file.
